Snicker Bars and Falling Stars
by RazberryMagic
Summary: This is the story of how Leo Valdez died. But don't worry, he lived. When you're feeling low and you are on ship with a lot of demigod heroes, give out nicknames, brainstorm ideas on how to find your girlfriend again and eat lots of Snickers. A Caleo series in which Leo, Reyna And Nico become friends, in a way rescues Calypso and does a whole lot of other stuff.
1. When Worlds Collide

It was nine o'clock at night. Leo sat on the railing of the Argo II watching the sky. The sun had already set and the stars glittered like a handful of diamonds that were scattered on a piece of black velvet. Leo put his hand in his pocket and took out the crystal from Calypso's island. He ran his fingers over it. Smooth, then rough, then smooth again. That was how his life was. Things would and could go right, but then there would always be something that went wrong. He met Calypso, but he had to leave, either because of fate or because of her curse. He had promised her that he would come back for her and he would. He slipped the rock back into his pocket.

"Yo, camp-bomber," A voice broke in. Reyna stood at his side dressed in a yellow shirt borrowed from Annabeth and green pajama pants borrowed from Piper.

"Did you just call me camp-bomber?" He asked, perplexed.

"You _bombed_my _camp_," She said in reply, "What am I supposed to call you?"

"You could try my name?" Leo said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," She said with an answering smirk on her own.

She handed him two Snickers bars and took a seat next to him on the railing. The moon shone brightly on their faces and as he unwrapped the candy and took a bite, Leo focused on watching the sky again. Just then, Nico walked by with a dark and gloomy expression on his face, like usual, wearing an orange camp shirt he got from Percy, which made him seem even paler.

"Hey, death-face!" Leo called out to him.

"What did you just call me?" Nico said with a confused expression on his face, walking over to them.

"Death-face, cuz your _face_looks like _death_." Leo explained with an amused smile, "Here eat a Snicker." He handed Nico a Snickers bar. As he unwrapped it, Nico sat with them on the railing.

All of them sat together in silence only broke occasionally by chewing noises. But as Leo reflected, he realized this was a companionable silence. As the moon grew brighter and the time later, the stars slowly fell from the sky one by one.

"Falling stars." said Reyna.

"Huh," murmured Leo, "My mother used to say something every time she saw them. She'd say 'Falling stars are the souls of innocent people'."

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "My mother and Bianca used to say that."

Reyna said nothing, but just looked on as the stars streaked across the sky.

After a few more minutes of this, Leo broke the silence.

"You know something guys?" Leo asked them, "Have you heard of Calypso?"

"Yes," Reyna said at the same time Nico said, "The goddess whose island Percy was stranded on."

"Percy was on her island?" Reyna asked.

"Yep," Leo said, "So when Khione came and tossed me into the air, I landed on her island."

"Wait," Reyna asked, "So according to her legend, she fell in love with you right?"

Leo nodded at her.

"And I'm guessing you fell in love with her." Nico finished.

"That is the long and short of it." said Leo.

"So now what?" Reyna asked, "You didn't tell this to your friends right? Why are you telling us?"  
"Well," Leo said, "Right now, I'm brainstorming on how to find her again. Any ideas?"

Piper was walking to her room, at a little past half past ten, when she heard voices. She drew her dagger and carefully walked up the stairs to the surface of the ship.

She got there just in time to hear Nico say, "What if we sent Hazel to beg Persephone for some of her pearls?"

"No," A voice that sounded a lot like Leo's contradicted, "Then we'd have to tell Hazel why."

"Hey," Reyna said, "What if we went?"

As Piper leaned in to hear more, she felt a tap on her back. She whirled around with her dagger in front of her. Annabeth stood behind her with one arm around Percy and her dagger in the other. Behind them stood Jason, Frank, and Hazel, all of them armed. Piper guessed Coach Hedge had gone to bed already cuz that satyr could sleep through anything.

"Are they monsters?" whispered Annabeth.

"No," Piper replied, "It sounds like Leo, Reyna and Nico."

"What?" Percy asked, he was perplexed, "I didn't know they were friends."

"Why don't we just see?" Frank said coming to the front of their little group.

The heroes all slowly ascended, all the while holding their weapons in front of them. As they stepped into the moonlight, the sight that greeted them was three demigods facing away from them sitting on the ship's railing with their feet swinging into the sky. Leo had a notebook in his hands and he was writing things down at lightning speed. Reyna looked on as he wrote and Nico stared at the moon.

"Ahem," Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Yeah?" Leo turned around, "Oh," He said. As he said this both Reyna and Nico turned around and stood up.

"I didn't know you guys were friends," said Jason, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's cuz we're not," said Leo.

"Yeah," agreed Nico.

"We're just…allies." said Reyna.

"In a fight…" Leo started.

"Against a…" Nico continued.

"Common enemy." Finished Reyna.

"Really?" Said Percy with a mischievous expression on his face, capping Riptide.

"No trate de cualquiera de los planes sin nosotros." Reyna said laying a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Y recuerda que para mantener la seguridad."

"Sí, sí. Lo que sea." Leo replied with a grin on his face.

And with that, Reyna nodded to the rest of them and walked away with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, good-night then." Nico said with a shadow of a smile, to Leo and the rest of them. He walked away in the opposite direction.

"So." Piper said to Leo.

"Yeah Festus?" Leo shouted out into the darkness, "Oh look, Festus needs something. Good-bye!"

Then the only ones remaining were the six heroes standing in a semi-circle.

"Those three being friends? I didn't see that one coming." Said Hazel.

The rest of them nodded.


	2. A Chat with a God Leads to

"Have you seen Leo?" Jason walked into the dining hall.

"No, maybe he's talking to Festus." Percy suggested. He sat in a seat looking out the windows. Leo had changed it to show the sky instead of camp, to make them less homesick.

Frank sprinted into the hall, "He's not in his room."

"Or in the engine room," said Annabeth.

"I checked the stables." Hazel said as she slowly walked in, looking out of breath.

"Guys, I found him," Piper ran into the room, "He's on the deck."

"Why are you all looking for him?" Percy asked.

"It's because," Frank confidently started, then he hesitated, "Actually I don't know…"

"It's because I wanted to talk to him," Jason said, "But I couldn't find him so I enlisted these guys' help."

"Well, what was he doing?" Hazel asked Piper.

"He's…talking to someone." Piper said with an amused expression on her face.

"Someone as in?" Percy asked.

"Come and see…" Piper said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows at them.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…" Frank said, "So let's go?'

"Let's go," Annabeth said.

Percy mimed stroking an imaginary beard and stood up, "This intrigues me…"

Annabeth smiled at her silly boyfriend and put an arm around his waist. "So you said he's on the deck?"

"Yep," Piper said with a smile.

The six heroes walked single file behind Piper. When they got near Festus's figurehead, Piper pulled them all behind a bunch of crates.

"What are we doing?" Frank whispered, "And why am I whispering?"

"Shush," Piper said, "Watch."

They stuck their heads out from behind the crates. Leo was pacing around in a circle while talking to a man. A man with salt-and-pepper hair wearing a mailman's uniform with a winged pith helmet, holding a caduceus.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Percy whispered.

"It is," Annabeth whispered back, "Why is he talking to Leo?"

"Why don't we go see?" Hazel whispered to them.

"Wait." Jason whispered, "After all these months of not communicating with half-bloods, why's he here now?"

"Wait, shush," Annabeth whispered.

They leaned out as much as they could without being seen. A wind was blowing in their favor and they could hear some of the things Hermes was telling Leo. "You", "Her", "Leave", and "An oath on the River Styx!?" The last one was said at a slightly raised tone, which was why they heard it so clearly. They saw Leo say something in reply, which made Hermes start pacing around.

"Jason," Piper started, "Can you do something to help us hear them better?"

"Are we spying on them?" Frank asked.

"No, of course not." Percy said with a mischievous smile, "We're just you know…eavesdropping?"

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said with a smile, "Well?"

"Here goes," Jason said. He raised his hand and the wind that was blowing around them, turned stronger. Now they could hear everything Leo and Hermes were saying.

"So you guys can't do anything?" Leo was saying.

"Not necessarily," Hermes answered him, "Some of it you're going to have to do on your own but we can give you a helping hand."

"But I have to get there by myself?" Leo asked him.

"Yes," Hermes replied, "If I am right, you are the first person to be trying this so I don't know what will happen."

"_Don't worry Leo,"_ Martha hissed as she twirled around Hermes staff.

"_Yeah,"_ George added, _"I don't mind if you fail, as long as you bring me a rat."_

While Martha scolded George, Hermes turned back to Leo, "Here take this letter, that's why I came."

"Well, now we have our answer," Annabeth whispered to the group.

Jason stopped doing whatever he was doing and the wind quieted down again.

"So Hermes came to give Leo a letter." Percy said.

"I wonder what it says…" Frank started.

"Wait!" Piper said, "Leo's walking toward us!"

"Do we run?" Hazel asked.

"No, of course not." Jason said.

"Jason, he's getting closer…" Frank had a very panicked expression on his face.

As Leo slowly walked towards them, behind him Hermes went back to Olympus in a very bright flash of light.

"Do we run now?" Hazel asked.

"Guys?" Leo walked behind the crates to their hiding place, "What are you doing behind crates of highly explosive Greek fire?"

As he said this, the six heroes jumped back from the crates.

"We were… uh…" Percy stuttered.

"Cloud watching!" Frank shouted out.

"From behind a bunch of crates?" Leo slipped the envelope with the letter into his tool belt.

Hazel glared in Frank's direction, and he sent an apologetic look to everyone.

"Yes." Annabeth said, picking up the story, "Piper was just telling us about the beautiful clouds."

"But there are no clouds in the sky." Leo said with a puzzled expression on his face.

They all quieted, and the wind blew around the ship.

"Awkward…" Percy sang with a smirk.

"Percy, did you eat too much ambrosia or something?" Annabeth asked him, a teasing smile on her face.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" He smiled back at her.

The rest of them smiled at the sweet couple. They were happy to see them so happy, especially after their fall into Tartarus.

"Anyway, about the "cloud watching"?" Leo said making finger quotes.

"There were clouds," Jason said, "But I accidently created a breeze and they all went away?" He lamely finished.

"Of course," Leo said an impish smile on his face, "That must have been that breeze that was blowing around me and Hermes."

Leo took the letter he got from Hermes out of his pocket. He slowly opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Leo, Keep up good work. P.S. Apollo asked if you understood that reference. Signed, All of us.

"Wow." Percy said with a roguish smile, "Hermes came all this way to give you that huh."

"Yup," Leo said, popping the p, "I wonder if they're comparing me to the elves, the yetis, or Jack Frost." He had a silly smile on his face.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," He said still smiling, "So why were you guys really hiding behind a bunch of crates?"

"We were spying on you," Frank said, frankly, "Or 'eavesdropping' according to Percy."

"You know you guys could have just come over there?" Leo asked them.

"Yeah," Piper said, "But it was more fun this way."

"So how much did you guys hear?" Leo asked them.

"Oh not much," Hazel said.

The heroes started walking.

"So how was your chat with Hermes?" Jason asked him.

"Well," Leo said, "I'd rather not have one anytime soon."

"Uh, mom?" Piper focused on someone behind them.

"Leo Valdez." Aphrodite stood as iridescent as ever in a blue toga, "We need to have a chat." She smiled at Leo.

Leo gulped.


	3. A Chat With a Goddess

Leo stood at the helm of the Argo II. He was thinking about Calypso, obviously. He thought about the things he and Aphrodite had talked about a few days ago.

_Aphrodite slowly led him into the dining hall and then she sat down regally on one of the chairs._

"_Sit down," She said to him with a smile on her face. As Leo slowly sat down on the edge of one of the chairs, she ran her hand through her long auburn curls. _

"_You know Leo, you and Calypso make a good couple." She looked at him an amused expression on her face._

_Leo hadn't been paying attention her and he heard himself say, "Huh? Oh thanks." That was when his brain processed what she had said._

"_What?" He asked her, a rosy bloom crept over his face._

"_You and Calypso, Calypso and you," Aphrodite had a patient expression on her face. "Frankly, I think you will be able to find her again."_

"_I will?" Leo asked her, "But what about the 'no man finds Ogygia twice' thing?"_

"_If you do it for true love…" Aphrodite paused for a dramatic effect, "Anything is possible."_

"_But there's a problem," She started. _

_Leo knew there had to be a catch._

"_I told the other gods that you and Calypso __**will**__ be together," Aphrodite said, "So if you don't do it…things will look bad for both you and me. For you, because of the oath you took. And for me, because I am the goddess of love. That is why I am going to help you out. And since I am going to help you, I also expect you to find Calypso."_

_Leo looked down at his hands and tried to wrap his mind around everything she had said. _

"_One more thing…" She smiled._

_Leo waited for her to say it. She was basically saying that if he tried to get to Ogygia by himself and he failed, he would die because of the oath he took. If he tried to do it with her help and still failed, both Aphrodite and the oath would kill him. It was not like it could get any worse._

"_You can't tell your friends about Calypso or ask for their help."_

_Apparently, it could._

"_Why not?" Leo asked, "Wait, what about Reyna and Nico? I already told them."_

"_They can help you," Aphrodite said, "And this was Zeus's and Hera's idea. Apparently it wasn't interesting enough for them."_

"_So how can you help me?" Leo asked her, he really hated Zeus and Hera at the moment._

"_I can help you come up with a reason for your friends about why you're going to go away to look for her, a steady income so you both don't have to live on the streets…a new wardrobe." She glanced at his blue jeans and red plaid shirt. _

_This made them both chuckle, and Leo said, "No I'm good… with the outfit. I could use your help with the other ones though." _

"_Great," Aphrodite said with a big smile, "We should start planning."_

"Leo!" A shout came from behind him. Piper was walking toward him with a smile on her face. "We're going to eat lunch, you hungry?"

All Leo wanted to do was think about a plan to rescue Calypso, but he knew that even if he said no, Piper would nag him until he ate something.

"Uh, yeah," Leo said, and he walked with Piper to the dining room.

"Hey Leo," Jason said and put a hand around his girlfriend as she sat down next to him.

Leo sat down on of the chairs, and started to go back to thinking about Calypso. That was when he smelled cinnamon; he looked down at his plate. It was heaped high with churros, Leo felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Then he realized everyone was staring at him with a strange expression on their faces. He picked up one of the churros, took a bit and begged the gods to send something to distract them. And that's when his phone slash walkie-talkie thing that he made for Reyna, Nico and him started ringing. The music filled the room. "Is that the Avengers theme song?" Annabeth asked Leo, perplexed. "Oh yeah," Leo said, "I almost forgot about this thing." As the other heroes watched, Leo pulled out a black thread necklace from under his shirt and put his hand around the only thing that was on it. There hung a single crimson, glowing bead from which the music seemed to be coming from. As he held his hand around it, a thin device that looked a great deal like an iPhone appeared in his hand. Leo put it to his ear, "Hey, how are you?" The person on the other end said something back. "What about Nico?" When he heard the reply he laughed. "What happened to Octavian's war?" He took a bit of the churro in his hand. "Seriously?" Whatever the person had said, it made Leo almost choke on the churro. He sat up in his seat with an incredulous expression on his face. "Wait, so does she actually…" The person he was talking to said something and he started snickering. "But I thought the oracle wasn't supposed to… actually let's not go there." Leo's face still held a very amused expression.

"Wait hold up," He said, finally remembering the other heroes around him.

He pressed a button on the device and Reyna's face popped up on a hologram. She was sitting with her back pressed against Thalia's tree.

"You're now on speaker," Leo said to her. He turned the phone so that everyone could see her.

"Hey guys!" She waved to the rest of the guys.

"Reyna," Annabeth smiled at her, "How is everything?"

"Well," Reyna smiled back, "Not everyone's happy with the peace negotiations, but we're getting there."

"People like Octavian?" Frank spoke up.

"Oh no," Reyna said and she exchanged a glance with Leo as they both held back laughter.

"Are we missing out on something?" Hazel asked them both.

"Apparently," Reyna started and Leo had a giggling fit, "Octavian has a teeny tiny crush on Rachel."

"What?" Everyone at the table except Leo shouted.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Percy turned to Leo.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

Suddenly she turned to Leo, "Leo, algo nuevo sobre ella?" She asked him.

"No," Leo replied, "Pero el dios de los mensajeros y la diosa del amor cayeron. Aparentemente ellos me van a ayudar."

"Eso es bueno ¿no?" Reyna had a comforting smile on her face.

"Pero el problema es que no puedo decir a los chicos acerca de Calypso o pedir su ayuda." Leo said with a shadow of a smile.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Reyna had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Puesto que ya lo dije dos está bien." Leo answered.

Jason cleared his throat.

Just then someone on Reyna's side called her name, "Oh, have to go guys. Bye!"

The screen went dark, Leo put his hand with the phone over the bead again, and the phone disappeared.

"You know guys?" Leo asked them, "I think I have some stuff to fix." He grabbed another churro and walked out the door.

Piper started laughing,

"What is it?" Hazel asked her.

"Leo and Reyna are in LOVE!" She shouted gleefully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm not sure about the Spanish, i used google translate so.**

**Please review! Even if it is a single word, just please review.**


	4. Calypso and the Mirror

Calypso was enjoying the lovely day by taking a walk by the seashore. Not at all thinking about a certain someone called Leo Valdez. The island quivered slightly under her feet. Ever since she had kicked Gaea out of her home, there had been an occasional tremor. It was if Gaea was saying, _"This is just a taste of what's coming."_ She really hoped Leo and his friends succeeded on their quest. Because of the quake, the waves rose in size and hammered the shores.

_Hammering, Leo used to do that…_

Calypso shook her head, _"No,"_ she said to herself. She raised her hands and quelled the strong waves. As a former sea goddess she loved the sea, to tell the truth it reminded her of Percy's eyes.

"_Maybe that's why I had fallen for him,"_ she mused to herself.

Wait a minute. What was she doing? _"What is wrong with you?" _She scolded herself, _"Is today mope about your old lovers' day or something?" _

Well the only one she truly considered a lover was Leo, after all he was the one who reciprocated her feelings, who had said he would come back for her, and-

"_That's it," _she said, _"I am not going to say Leo's name anymore." _

Then something glinted in the sunlight, in the distance. _"What is it?" _She wondered. _"Maybe it's something Leo left behind."_

Dang it, it had not even been ten seconds and she had already failed.

She walked slowly toward it. When she had reached the mysterious object, she saw that it was a mirror. There was a piece of parchment next to it. On it, it said:

_Love is like a curse_

_That slowly consumes your soul_

_You'll never be free_

At the bottom, it said, "This haiku is written by me, Apollo. All rights belong to me, Apollo. Oh, and the mirror is from Aphrodite."

Calypso snorted, either Apollo was stealing the work of some innocent mortal or his haiku writing skills had improved in the last few centuries. As for the mirror, Calypso gazed into it. With a start, she saw that she could see six people, sitting around a table. She realized that these were Leo's friends, the seven heroes. But where was Leo?

Just then, the girl with the beautiful eyes who sat next to quite handsome blond shouted out something. It took a while for her to register it, "Leo and Reyna are in LOVE!"

Calypso gasped.

* * *

**How the hell does a broken heart, get back together when it's torn apart? **

**Sorry I just really like that song. And I'm sorry the chapter's so short. So I have finals coming up, so I won't be updating in a couple weeks.  
**

**Guest reviews**

**Cecld: Don't worry, I'm a die hard Caleo fan all the way. **

**MexicanTimelord: Thank you! Don't worry Nico is going to show up more in the next few chapters. **


End file.
